The invention pertains to a finish composition for treating yarns and to yarns comprising said finish composition.
To improve their characteristics, yarns are commonly treated with a finish or coating. Such treated yarns, also called fibers or threads, may show improved breaking strength, coefficient of friction, wear, fatigue, antistatic properties, and the like.
European patent application No. 0 474 467 to Griffin teaches a liquid composition comprising a silicone oil, a wax emulsion, and a silicone surfactant. This liquid composition can be applied to yarns. This composition can easily be applied using kiss roll methods without corroding or otherwise destroying the application equipment. However, this composition does not lead to improved wear and fatigue properties.
There is a need to improve the wear and fatigue properties of yarns, preferably by applying a suitable finish. This need is felt especially when yarns are wet, as is usually the case in the offshore and marine industry.